Choosing A Name
by GraceG
Summary: James and Lily are sat in a hospital room with their new baby boy in their arms. But what to call him? Cue Lupin and Sirius for a little fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me. JK Rowling owns HP.  
So I had the idea for this today while I was off school ill. I was reading the HP prequel and laughing about how Lily would react if Sirius suggested the names for Harry when the whole thing was just like write me! It seemed kind of cute and baby Harry just makes me go awww! Just a little One shot but I may write more about Harry's childhood with James and Lily depending on what I think of and what others think of it. So enjoy and if you like it review!  
Authors note: Oh yeah. Just for this story, Lily and James are at a hospital, not hiding at Godric's Hollow, it just made it a little easier to write  
Love GraceG : )**

Choosing a Name

"Please Lily!"  
"Oh I don't know James…" Lily sighed, dropping her face down to hide the smile. After giving birth to their baby son earlier, she'd had precious few moments with James and the baby before a medi-witch had slipped her head round the door announcing that 2 men were here to see them. One was acting rather manic and was she to let them in? Annoyed, Lily had told James they weren't allowed in yet as she had needed 'quiet time' after giving birth. At first it had been serious but after 10 minutes or so, it had turned into a sort of private joke. She'd been holding this over him for the last hour and being the clueless idiot that he was he still hadn't realised she was teasing him and the others.  
"Lily, he'll be on his best behaviour! I promise!" She looked up into his wide brown eyes, at his black hair sticking up all over the place from running his hand through it excitedly and sighed again.  
"I don't know James. He has no self-control you see! Remember the time when I told you I could feel the baby kicking and he'd rushed over to feel the kicks before you even realised what I'd said?" James chuckled to himself at the memory, but checked himself at Lily's glare. Inside, Lily was laughing too. It had been a shock to see Sirius charge across the room to put his hands on her stomach, but she had secretly been pleased he cared so much. James looked over at her on the bed and smiled pleadingly. He knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes. His brown eyes meeting her green ones.  
"Please Lils?" She grinned,  
"Okay then I suppose…"

Her sentence had barely finished when the door flew open colliding with the wall with a loud bang. James flew up from his kneeling position and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the person who had just burst into the room. He took a protective stance in front of Lily and the baby, glaring at the intruder for a few moments before he realised who it was.  
"PADFOOT?! Were you listening in at the bloody door?"  
"Where oh where is this godchild of mine? I wish to see him! We have been apart far too long. Alas, I cannot wait much longer!" He sighed, sweeping his hand dramatically across his forehead. He was just about to launch into a another sentence when he caught sight of the bundle that Lily was now passing to James.  
"Is that? Is that?" he croaked,  
"A baby, Padfoot?" another man said stepping through the door "What did you expect? Hi Lily." He smiled warmly at the red headed young woman.  
"Hey Remus," she smiled back "Bring that idiot over here if he wants to meet his godson. Just don't do anything stupid!" She warned glaring at Sirius.

When Sirius didn't move, Lupin sighed and shoved him over towards the bed. He stared down at the little bundle in James' arms and smiled,  
"Can I hold him?" He asked  
"Sure." Lily smiled, carefully arranging Sirius' arms, "Hold him like this, supporting his head, and DON'T drop him." She said sternly. Sirius nodded back weakly.  
"Yeah," James echoed "Don't drop him, and remember he can't fly or bounce or do tricks or…" He trailed off at the smile Lily was giving him.  
"What?" he questioned, but Lily just shook her head, smiling at his protectiveness. Carefully James placed his baby in Sirius' arms.

Looking down, Sirius studied the little boy. He was staring intently up at Sirius with big green eyes that were exactly like Lily's. He had tufts of dark black hair that Sirius knew would look like James' eventually. He looked a lot like James, but he had a hint of Lily as well. He kept blinking up at Sirius, wrapping his own little hand around Sirius' finger, before his little pink mouth stretched into an O, yawning. He snuggled deeper into the crook of Sirius' arm and fell asleep, his little hand letting go of Sirius' finger as he drifted into a deeper sleep. Lupin was sat in a chair over by the window smiling at them. Sirius noticed he'd been looking a lot more tired lately. The full moon must be here soon, which was probably why he was keeping his distance. Even though all the others knew he'd never harm a hair on the baby's head, Remus always doubted himself.

"What's his name then?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius looked up at Lily and James aswell. He'd forgotten about that!  
"Yeah what's Prongslet called?"  
"Never call him that again as long as you live Black." Lily glared at him, but then she turned to look at James "You know what, I have no idea what we should call him. We had some ideas, but now he's here, they just don't seem to fit him anymore." James nodded in agreement, obviously deep in thought.  
"What about James? Remus suggested jokingly "You know Junior?"  
"No." Lily said firmly "James' ego is big enough already. We are not naming the baby after him."  
"Aw Lils!" James whined "At least let's have part of my name in it! Maybe Jamie?"  
"How's about we have his second name as James?" she suggested smiling. She too wanted some part of James in his name, but James' ego didn't really need any more boosts. James grinned and nodded.  
"How about Sam?" She suggested.  
"We are not naming my son after one of your ex-boyfriends!" James exclaimed. Lily stared at him, wondering how he'd remembered that when even she had forgotten.  
"I didn't mean after my ex-boyfriend you prat! He was a character in a book I loved when I was younger!"  
"Oh," James said "Even still." Lily sighed wondering how they'd ever find a name.

Sirius sat quietly beside Remus, when a sudden memory hit him, he smirked to himself as he called out,  
"Hey James! How about Elvendork? Good name for boys or girls!" The corners of James's mouth twitched as he too remembered that day until Lily burst out angrily,  
"WE ARE NOT CALLING MY BABY ELVENDORK!" This sent James and Sirius off into a fits of laughter, which woke up the baby, who started crying at the sudden noise. Lily swooped out of bed, taking the baby off Sirius and glaring at the two men, which abruptly shut James up but made Sirius hoot even more.  
"Why is that so funny?" she asked curiously, rocking the baby back off to sleep.  
"Erm, long story love." James said hurriedly, glaring at Sirius to shut up. Lupin, who knew the story too, had been chuckling before he asked,  
"You still got that bike Black?" He sniggered  
"Yeah my good old Harley." Sirius sighed happily.  
"Hey, I never told you Padfoot, it was after that close call with the death eaters that I decided I was going to propose to Lily!" James smiled dreamily. Sirius mimed being sick to Lupin, who grinned before a pillow hit Sirius in the head.

"Death Eaters!" Lily shrieked, nearly waking the baby again. "Why wasn't I told this?!"  
"It was fine," James said hastily, "Sorted in a matter of minutes."  
"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed  
"What?" Lily asked glaring at him, seeming to blame him for her husbands close call.  
"Harley!" he grinned, apparently pleased with himself  
"What about it?"  
"As a name!"  
"No."  
"Why not?" Sirius asked looking hurt, that his suggestion had been turned down  
"I am not naming my baby after your wretched motorcycle!"  
"Hey! That wretched motorcycle kept you husband alive and made him realise he was going to propose!" Sirius grumbled, sticking out his bottom lip like a child  
"I don't care if that motorcycle killed Voldemort, I am not naming my…."  
"SHH!" James exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. Lily glaring, Sirius pretending to be grumpy and Lupin amused at the whole situation.  
"What?" Lily asked annoyed. James lifted the baby out of her arms and cradled him close, staring at him  
"Harry." He whispered. Lily looked at him and then at the baby.  
"Harry." Sirius repeated testing it out "I like it. Suits him. What do you think Moony?" Remus nodded from his chair, smiling at the whole thought process behind finding the name. They all looked over at Lily, who had sat beside James on the bed and was watching the baby sleep  
"Well?" James asked worriedly  
"Harry," She repeated and looked up at James "I love it." She looked back down at her baby boy. He was sleeping so peacefully, with his thumb in his mouth and his other hand clutching James' thumb. Lily bent down and kissed his little nose and then whispered,  
"Harry James Potter. Welcome to the world Harry."


End file.
